Fallen
by Her Voice
Summary: AU: Unable to stand losing both her husband and child, Queen Selenity sends her daughter and adviser to Terra. 18 years later, the unexpected friendship between the Prince and Princess will make returning to Luna harder. S/E Gen/Sen
1. Prologue

Original: So I know I have several stories that I'm in the middle of, but this one has been in the back of my mind for months and I need to get it out! I need to play it out, so here it is! I hope you like it.

I am also looking for a Beta Reader for all my stories. If anyone is interested, please let me know!

Edit: I've finally got a firm plot, outlined and everything! Yay! Working on new chapters, but editing the old ones first. Enjoy!

Fallen

By: Meghan McLaws

Prologue

Queen Selenity thought that she would only feel absolute sorrow once in her life.

As she held her tiny daughter- only a few months' old- she knew that she was destined to feel sorrow until the day she died.

She'd found herself in a hole of despair since her husband had been murdered a little over a month ago. King Apollo had lived long enough to know just how precious his daughter was before he was assassinated by men who wore nothing to be identified by. And they had left no clues as to why the king of both Sol and Luna lay buried instead of ruling by his wife's side.

And so the Queen of both planets stood at a crossroads, one she knew she had to face alone.

She would have to be strong, at least for a little longer.

The princess in her arms was sleeping, which Selenity though would make things much easier. She wouldn't have to look at her daughter's eyes, the ones that were replicas of her now dead husband. She wouldn't have to be reminded of how much she had failed her child. And sweet little Serenity wouldn't see the new ruler of the Silver Alliance weep when she handed the child over.

Her closest advisor, Luna, stood off to the side, giving mother and child time to say goodbye. The Maun wasn't sure if she agreed with the Queen, but the discussion had gone nowhere. Selenity kept insisting that hiding Serenity was the only option to protect her, while Luna thought the princess would be much better protected at home. In the end, the dark haired beauty gave in. Losing the only heir to the strongest alliance in the Galaxy was not something either woman was willing to risk if the other was wrong. She turned, watching as a few maids brought 2 trunks, which she assumed were packed with enough clothing to keep both baby and ward dressed until they were settled.

A throat cleared from behind Luna and the woman turned. Artemis stood, as strong and steady as ever, with a distinct, selfish frown. She stepped towards him, "We could stand here and argue, like I did with the Queen. But you know I will win." She said, her cat-like eyes sad, offsetting her smile.

The deep sigh that came from Artemis made her wish that she could have left without seeing him. It made it harder to say goodbye to him. "Did you offer?" The question, like Artemis, was simple and direct. He tended to skip right to the heart of the matter.

She wanted to say no, to tell him that she didn't have a choice but to go. But lying to him wasn't an option. She wasn't going to leave him with lies and deceit as his last memories of her, "Yes."

"Why?"

The simple whispered word, said with such sadness, softened the fight in her. She stepped towards him, her arms settling onto the curve of his hips. "I didn't have much of a choice. If Selenity is sending the princess anywhere, she'll need to be protected. And sending an army to protect her isn't an option." Her hand rose to his cheek, the pad of her thumb softly tracing the lines of his cheek. "No one else will be able to teach her what she will need to one day be Queen. And the Queen didn't leave me much of a choice but to offer. You know I have to do this."

Artemis turned his head, so he could kiss the palm of her hand. He sighed once more, knowing there wasn't much else to say at this point. Except to kiss his wife and pray to Selene that both she and the child she would be caring for would stay safe. His hands moved to her face, holding it like it was the most precious thing in the world. "You must know that I will be fairly lost without you."

Luna laughed, unable to hide her amusement, "Yes, I know. And you must know that I will feel the same without you." She dreaded leaving him, knowing that it would be their first separation since they'd been married 5 years prior. And without knowing just how long she'd be gone, she couldn't promise him that the time would go by quickly. For all she knew, it could take a decade or more before the Queen felt safe enough for the pair to return to their home. She knew that she could cry once she and the infant princess were settled. Right now, both her queen and her husband needed to see her strong. "This is my duty." And her destiny, but she wasn't going to tell him that.

Artemis pulled Luna in for a tight embrace, knowing that this was goodbye. There was no avoiding it. They had both pledged to give their lives for the King and Queen, swearing to honor and protect the Moon and its people. This was the true test of their loyalty. But that didn't mean that he was happy with it. It meant that he would be losing his wife, giving her up to the Queen.

"Besides, with me gone, someone will need to help train the Senshi. Their mothers will teach them what I would have taught, but they'll need you to help them work as a team. Without you, the princess' guard will not be able to function." Luna knew that with his years of military training, the 4 young princesses would become experts in as many different fighting styles as they were willing to learn.

The Maun wanted to roll his eyes. The idea of training four very young, very different princesses had no appeal to him. But he would be the best man for the job, since the Mau people were highly versed in battle and hand to hand combat.

"Luna." The pale haired queen said, bringing the two lovers out of their solitude. "We don't have much time." Transportation between Terra and Luna was only possible at the high of the rising moon, and Selenity did not think another night on the Moon would be safe for the little princess.

The couple silently said goodbye, the kiss between the two desperate, full of longing and regret. Had they known that they'd be parting, they might have spent the past few days with each other, rather than trying to help rebuild the kingdom after the loss of its king. Luna stepped back from her husband, hoping that the look in her eyes explained everything she couldn't say.

The Queen kissed the top of the infant's head, muttering the ancient language of Selene, channeling the Silver Crystal into her lips. When she pulled back, the once bright crescent moon that adorned the princess's forehead was gone, to hide the identity of the babe. Luna's forehead burned for a moment before it too was free of the symbol. The cat-like features that identified her as a Lunarian Maun were also gone; leaving the advisor looking more like a Terran than she ever thought could be possible. The Queen gently placed the baby in Luna's arms, moving to fetch a small envelope off the table. "This is for Queen Ehlana. She'll know what to do with you once you get there. And she'll be able to hide this from her husband. King Verrin will never be able to get over his prejudice of Luna to allow the princess to take refuge." The heathens of Luna would never be welcomed on the Christian Terra, no matter whose life was in danger. As far as King Verrin was concerned, the less contact he had with the satellite planet, the better.

Time seemed to speed up for the two women and before either knew it, it was time. And yet Princess Serenity stayed silent in the advisor's arms, blissfully unaware of the hundreds of different feelings that seemed to thicken the air of the Queen's private chambers. The ceremony began silently, the 2 large trunks on either side of the Maun. Artemis (who refused to leave until Luna was gone) stood in the back of the room, his eyes fixed on his wife's with such intensity that Luna almost had to look away. As the Queen voice rose, Luna could feel the pull of the Crystal. And still, even as the pair faded into the bright light that enveloped the room, the princess still slept.

When the light faded, Luna and the babe were gone. Selenity could do nothing more than collapse onto her knees, her strength drained from her body and her only reason for continuing on what felt like a hostile planet. Her soft sobs were intermingled with prayers to Selene, begging the Goddess to protect the heir to the Crystal. Artemis, controlling his emotions, dropped to the Queen's side, allowing the woman to release all her pent up sadness and anger. The Maun felt it best to let the Queen openly express the feelings they were both experiencing. Luna, precious to both of them, would be greatly missed. And now, the burden on the woman was great. The princess would have to survive- to stay protected until it was time for her return.

Princess Serenity would be the Galaxy's only hope for peace.


	2. Chapter 1

Alright, my schedule has opened up quite a bit, so I plan on getting out chapters as fast as I can! Hopefully, you'll like where I'm taking this story.

Fallen

By: Meghan McLaws

Luna, who was now going by Lady Layla, watched the young princess run around the royal gardens, the toddler giggling as she danced through the flowers. Serenity didn't seem to have a care in the world as she moved through the roses, which made her guardian smile. The girl hadn't experienced any ill effects of the sudden move, but Luna didn't think that she would have. The child didn't even know who her mother was, which made the Mauan utterly sad. But she knew that as the child started asking questions; Luna would be prepared to answer them with as much truth as she could. But the Queen had made Luna agree- Princess Serenity was in no way to learn who she truly was until the Queen saw it fit.

Luna didn't agree with this, but she would do as her Queen said.

The princess, who had been going by Semine since her arrival, had taken to Terra quite well. The fact that she had been so young had been beneficial for that. After 4 years of being on the planet, the child was thriving, not knowing any other way of life besides this one. For now, the older woman knew that it was for the best.

The girl was currently dressed in a lovely blue dress, almost the same color as her eyes. Her hair wasn't in the traditional Lunarian buns but hanging freely, down to the bottom of her back. As often as the guardian had tried to tie it back, the little girl's hands pulled the ribbons out. And she had done the same thing today, the ribbons tied around her wrists instead of keeping the white blond hair out of the child's face. The little girl's feet were also bare. Trying to keep the little girl proper was a job in and of its self.

Serenity was a good distance away from her guardian, the only true mother figure she'd ever known. She had pulled off her little slippers as soon as her feet hit the damp grass. Her favorite part of the day was the short time after lunch, where she and her dark haired warden spent an hour enjoying the sunshine before they returned to their small little home to continue the education the child needed. The Lunarian princess didn't think it was needed, but she wasn't really in a place to argue. Instead she made the most out of every chance she got to explore the royal gardens. To her, it was a fairy's palace, each turn taking her to a new area she'd never seen.

For the time being, she would be keeping her distance from Layla at all possible. Lady Layla meant that she would be wearing shoes and being proper. Being proper was boring. No, she wanted to enjoy being as wild and free as she could. And that only seemed to happen among the roses.

The princess, who didn't know she was a princess, tended not to pay attention. She had better things to do than watch where she was going. All she cared about was that she was seeing everything. Missing anything wasn't an option. So she didn't see the group of boys playing in the same garden she was in. Nor did she realize that she was going to run one of them.

The collision was minor, the small girl hitting the older boy square in his stomach with her head. The force of the hit, however, sent the petite four year old to her rump.

"They're already falling at your feet, Endymion."

Serenity looked up from her position on the ground, more shocked about the sudden change rather than in any pain from the fall. The boy she'd run into was quite a bit taller than she was, surrounded by 3 other boys, all laughing. Her big eyes blinked a few times, deciding whether or not the boys were teasing her. Should she burst into tears? Get angry? She didn't have time to think, the boy she'd run into bending down to her level, a sly little grin on his face.

She couldn't tell how old the boy was; only knowing that he was older than she was. His face was kind as he offered her a hand. "You should really watch where you're going." She frowned as she took his hand, allowing him to help her up. She cleaned off the back of her dress before she looked at him, unsure what she should be exactly.

Should she be mad that he bumped into her? Embarrassed that she bumped into him? Enraged at the boys behind him, who were possibly teasing her? Scared that these boys might hurt her?

She didn't have time to be any of these things, in crossing her arms in front of her, as if challenging the boy in front of her to say anything else.

And it was all he could do to hold back his laughter. This little one was a spitfire, and she looked like one too. Her light blue eyes were dancing, the girl not injured from her fall. He smiled a little, looking back to the boys to see their own opinions. All three seemed highly amused by the situation. Even Kunzite, stoic at 11, seemed to find the little girl entertaining.

The little girl didn't bow her head, oblivious to who she'd just run into. Instead, she smiled, "Maybe you shouldn't stand at the edge of the bushes." She covered her mouth to stifle a giggle, clearly amused at her own comeback.

Endymion's slim black eyebrow rose slightly as the boys behind him let out a roar of laughter. She was a silly little thing, and once again, he smiled. "Well, you might be right about that." He said as he bent down to her level. "You're Lady Layla's daughter, aren't you?" He asked, vaguely remembering seeing the dark beauty with the little child.

The pixie in front of him nodded, her hands dropping to the folds in her skirts. "I'm not supposed to talk to people I don't know without Mother." She said, her eyes drifting down to the gathered skirts in her hands. Her words were spoken clearly, the little girl well taught. The small girl looked back up at him and smiled, "But you're the Queen's son, so I think it's okay." She giggled again, causing the smile on Endymion's face to brighten a little more. This little sprite wasn't afraid of the boys as the other girls in court were.

Endymion turned to the three other boys, all whom wore smiles on their faces. The girl was infectious, and even the oldest, the stone-faced Kunzite, had a closed-mouth grin. Endymion couldn't remember ever seeing the pale haired boy smile. He would have to remember to tease him about it later.

Semine giggled again, already disappearing behind the roses before any of the boys could question her further. The boys kept laughing, wondering if the encounter with the little one had been real, or if she was a fairy in disguise.

* * *

Semine tried to remember that day, how she had accidentally made friends with the four boys. She had heard the story so many different times from so many different people that it was almost as if she did remember. But she had been so young- too young to actually recall the events.

Her first vivid memory of the friendship happened 2 years after the meeting, when the 5th and final boy was brought to the Terran Castle from the eastern providence, his home the country of India. Jadeite was fair haired, his skin a surprising mixture of light and dark. But his eyes were by far his most striking feature. The blue hovered between a teal and cobalt, seemingly dependent on light alone. He didn't look like his predecessor, whose olive skin and dark eyes were distinctively Asian. Instead, the 7 year old's blond hair curled atop his head.

The arrival was somewhat of a ceremony, the entire population of the castle waiting by the gates. The young prince was dressed in his formal armor, shifting from side to side to try and find a comfortable position with the added, unusual weight. The three Shitennou stood slightly behind him, also dressed in the formal armor of their station. And standing directly next to the prince were King Verrin and Queen Ehlana, heads topped with the crown jewels of Terra.

On the other side of the king were his own Shitennou, or at least most of them. Magnetite stood next to the king, his dark skin almost the same color as the dark lightweight armor he wore. Everything about the man was dark, including his short hair. The simple breastplate and wrist bracers matched that of young Kunzite's, the formal armor for the Eastern Shitennou. Calcite stood next to him, his green eyes surveying the horizon, patient as always. The dark green, almost black of his breastplate made his usually light green eyes appear almost as black as his calf plates. Adamite was the only shitennou who had anything truly distinctive about his armor. He wore bright red and black plaid tartan across his breastplate, covering his heart as was in the tradition of his own region. His bright red hair stood out as well as his thick, almost unintelligible accent. The fourth, Hematite, had ridden to the docks to meet the ship with the young boy on it. It was almost like a mirror, past and future looking forward to the present.

Semine, not caring much for the formality of the whole event, was busying looking across the courtyard to the rose garden, where she and the boys had taken to meeting every afternoon. Her hands were grasping onto the soft lavender silks of her dress, the simple desire to run off and enjoy the sunshine of the afternoon consumed her. It took everything in her not to kick off the white satin shoes and get her feet dirty.

The boy arrived moments later, riding side by side with Hematite in nearly identical suits of light armor, the two looking like they were from opposite sides of the planet and not from the same region. Semine took one look at the two and focused her eyes back on the garden, the ceremony lost on her.

Hours later, when pomp and circumstance was over, Semine met the boys in their garden, her feet and hair in their usual state of freedom. While most young boys would be annoyed with a 6 year old girl as a shadow, these 5 enjoyed her company. She asked plenty of questions, like most children did, but she didn't insist on throwing herself into whatever game the boys might be playing. She was more content watching them interact, not needing to be included. When she was included, she played whatever role the assigned her.

The boys had all changed out of their formal armor, now wearing plain clothes meant to play in. Semine, never shy, waved brightly when the boys came into sight, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet as they joined her in their usual spot. A petite hand fell to her mouth, trying to stifle the giggles that were seeping out between her fingers. Kunzite, always serious, greeted her with a smile and raised eyebrow, while Zoisite couldn't help but laugh as well. He might not have known what she'd been laughing at, but her bells of laughter were contagious to the boy.

Jadeite just looked confused. Why would boys, destined to be the most powerful men on the planet, play with this wisp of a girl? Yet here they were, Nephrite swinging the small blond in a large circle, then set her back down, her giggled no longer concealed behind her hands. Endymion rolled his eyes a little, but that didn't stop him from ruffling the long curling locks of her hair.

Semine stopped in front of Jadeite suddenly, the giggles slowly coming under control. "Jadeite, this is Semine. Her mother is one of my mother's advisers. Semine, meet Jadeite, the last of the Shitennou to join us." Endymion said with a fond smile as he watched the two, so close in age, meet. Being a proper lady, Semine picked up her skirts and gave a polite curtsy. But all properness went away when another giggle escaped her lips. "Don't mind all the giggling. She tends to live in her own world half the time."

"Hey, I do not." She said, her hands dropping to her hips.

Kunzite laughed, the sound a little strange coming from him, "Lying doesn't get you anything, you know. He'll find out on his own soon enough." He said, clapping the youngest general on his back.

She pouted, her arms crossed. The expression sent the rest into laughter, even Jadeite smiled at the imp. She stuck her tongue out at them, but she was unable to stay mad at them for long. In moments, she was giggling again, her hands falling to her sides.

"Unfortunately, we won't be able to play today." Nephrite said with a smile, knowing that the small girl would miss their usual play dates. "We have to meet with the Shitennou this afternoon." He bent down to her level, "But things will be back to normal tomorrow."

She couldn't hide her disappointment, but she nodded, understanding. "I will see you at dinner?" The boy nodded to the small girl, grinning when her own face brightened into a smile. It wouldn't be playing, like usual, but it would be grown up conversation and maybe some music. Perhaps she would be able to convince one of the boys to dance with her, like all the adults would be.

She didn't wait for one of them to say anything as she ran off, back to Layla, who would be anxious to get the little girl cleaned up and ready for the royal event.


	3. Chapter 2

Fallen

By: Meghan McLaws

The night air was cooler in this area of the planet, Jadeite thought as he snuck out to the balcony of the main ballroom. He looked up at the sky, at least glad that the stars were still in the sky. Everything seemed so different to him. While he was in training at home, at least he felt like things would be normal. Here, everything was much bigger. Even this night was surreal for him. A ball at the palace in his honor? Would his friends back home ever believe him when he wrote to them?

He tugged on the collar of his new formal uniform, not use to such tailored fit. The rest of the generals said that he would get used to it, that this would all seem normal eventually. Jadeite wasn't sure that he believed them, but he simply nodded to them, placating them for the moment. It was hard for him to focus on anything, since everything was so new to him. Sure, he lived in a palace, but it was nothing as big, as opulent as this. He would need time for this to feel normal for him.

Leaning against the railing, he looked out, glad to see that he could almost see the ocean, if he looked hard enough. And the moon was bright enough that the reflection shimmered against the dark that was the water.

"This is my favorite place, too."

He rolled his eyes, knowing that the soft, bubbly voice could only be coming from Semine. He turned, unable to help the little laugh that popped out of his mouth. She was completely disheveled, except for her hair. Her white blonde hair was pinned up, save a few pieces that had fallen from the bun. Her light pink dress had a strawberry sauce stain down the front from the dessert they served. And God only knew where her shoes had ended up. But regardless of her look, she had a bright smile on her face; her eyes seemed to sparkle in the combination of candlelight and moonlight. She stepped forward, overly friendly, overly willing to be a buckle of giggles.

"What makes you say that?" He asked, barely bigger than she was. His arms, crossed over his torso, reminded Semine of Kunzite, who always seemed to take that same stance. Of course, Kunzite was much friendlier to her now that he knew her better.

She ran towards the balcony, stepping up to her tip toes to lean against the rail. "Because you can see the moon and the stars and the ocean, all in one place." She said with a giggle, wishing she was just a little taller, so she could see above the wall surrounding the castle to really see the lake. "Kunzite usually lifts me up so I can see it. But this is just as good." Semine glanced over her shoulder, smiling. It wasn't such a mystery that the shitennou all seemed to be wrapped around her finger. Her innocence was infectious.

He turned on his heels, standing side by side with the girl as they looked out. He looked into the garden, her up at the sky. The silence was comforting for him as he'd spent the past 3 hours answering questions from the older shitennou. He didn't want the third degree from this little girl. And somehow, she knew that he needed the quiet, a moment of peace in what was going to be a hectic life. He smiled as he watched her, so involved with staring at the moon that she didn't even notice him watching.

Out of nowhere, she giggled, dropping to the balls of her feet and facing him, not at all shy at his staring. "You get use to all of this." Semine said with a smile and another soft giggle. The girl, still barefoot, motioned for him to follow her. This little pixie was either going to murder him or enchant him. He looked skyward, begging for guidance has he followed her down the steps.

Semine smiled as she looped her arm through his, moving slowly through the gardens. The path was candlelit, and for a while, she wouldn't be missed from the party. "Kunzite is kind of stuffy. He tends to be a real hard ass." She said, repeating the words she had heard Hematite say to Adamite. And coming from the little one, who was trying so hard to look tough, it sounded so ridiculous. Jadeite had to smile at her as she continued to lead him around the garden, explaining her personal take on each of the boys who would be very powerful men. "But he can be a softy, too. Nephrite is a man whore in the making." Jadeite froze, unable to believe what he was hearing. Next time he was with the older shitennou, he would have to remind them to be careful what they said. It seemed that this little one picked up on everything that was said in her presence. "But he's harmless. And he likes to joke a lot. He tends to look at the stars a lot, too. If he's missing, you can find him outside. Zoisite, he's shy at first. And he gets picked on cuz he looks like a girl, but he is really smart. Super-duper smart. I think he knows everything. But he doesn't act like it."

Jadeite was hooked, not wanting this little girl to stop talking, "And Endymion?"

She stuck her tongue out at his name, like she'd tasted something bad, "He likes to tease me endlessly. Makes fun of how I eat, pins me down and tickles me. He chases me around the castle when he can. Magnetite tells him to knock it off or he'll hit him where the sun don't shine." That was the last straw for him. Jadeite let out a deep laugh, unable to pretend he was so much more mature than this little one. After all, he was only a year older. She deepened her voice, trying to do her best to imitate each of the king's shitennou and failing miserably. But the act, so childish, so well meant, made him laugh. Any pretense he had seemed to melt away. She was infectious and soon the two of them were laughing so hard they were collapsed on the ground in fits of giggles.

This is how Kunzite, who had been searching for the two, found them. Their heads were close together, Semine's hand covering her mouth as Jadeite finished the punch line of some joke. They both fell onto their backs, the laughter of two children mingling with Kunzite's own semi-deep chuckle. He didn't hear the joke, nor did he care to, but it was more the bonding of the two. Because, in all reality, they were both just kids who didn't know better. And watching her worm her way into the blond boy's heart the same way she had with the rest of them was refreshing. She was innocent- something they all needed more of. And while Magnetite had cautioned them about friending the little girl, he hadn't said why. And that hadn't stopped the group from taking her under their wing and protecting her.

The older boy cleared his throat, causing the two to just start giggling again. "The king is looking for you, Jadeite. Best not to keep him waiting." He said as he knelt down to help the boy up off the ground. He helped Semine up as Jadeite headed back towards the castle. And he sighed as he saw the newest addition to her look. Her hair was completely out of its pins, slightly knotted with pieces of grass in her blond locks. Her backside was covered with grass stains, the dress probably a lost cause now. He couldn't help but chuckle, very use to this side of her. "Layla is going to be very upset with you." He said, his voice trying to be stern.

But she saw right through it. "She's all bluster, right?" She said with a smile, repeating the phrase Endymion used whenever he talked about King Verrin. "She'll yell a bit. But she loves me. And it's just a dress." She sighed, brushing her hands off the dress, adding dirt stains to the growing list of imperfections on a once pristine dress. She giggled as Kunzite sighed, offering his hand to walk her back to the palace. He could try all he wanted to be put out by having to escort the little one back to the castle, but how could he when she was standing next to him, talking up a storm?

* * *

The boys stood, at the end of the night, in Endymion's new set of rooms: which, for the first time, included a sitting room. The new sets of rooms were different from his childhood room. He was on his way to adulthood, so he would need the bigger space. In one corner, the five boys stood closely, looking over the space with a fine eye. Large couches plush with dark fabrics, surrounding large windows. The rooms themselves were much different from the bright, airy rooms of his childhood. With thick brick walls and a large stone fireplace, the sitting room held odd warmth that had been missing from his other rooms. But not only that, they were all interlaced with the rooms of the generals. The rooms were very similar to the ones his parents shared. Even his father's men had rooms like that.

For Endymion, it felt incredibly odd to leave the rooms that had been his since his birth. He was getting closer and closer to being of age. As much as he was looking forward to being an adult, the prince would miss his childhood. Now that all his guardians were here, he would no longer have as much free time to be able to enjoy being a kid. Every activity would have a purpose. Riding would turn from a fun event to a lesson. His trusty pony Gendry would be replaced in a few weeks on his birthday; a stallion meant for a prince would take his place. Everything in his life was changing. Everything but his friends and their connection to each other- that was at least staying the same.

"So Semine…" Jadeite started, breaking the prolonged silence. The others just laughed because they knew how odd the whole arrangement seemed. The blonde just blink, really unsure as to what to expect from the group. He felt a little left out from the jokes. These four obviously had a close bond that the newest addition to the group couldn't get a feel for. Hematite had explained to him on the ride from the shore to the castle that as much as he might feel left out, he needed to know that the young general wouldn't always feel that way. Each of the generals joined the prince at his age, a tradition that had been carried down with the past 8 kings. His promise—that it would get easier—kept him going.

Kunzite with his odd white blonde hair, just shrugged his shoulder, "She means well. And she is just very young. The other girls in court don't like her. She isn't so bad, I promise."

"I know. I just think it's funny that you all treat her like she owns the moon or something." Jadeite said with a smile, his hands moving to fiddle with the hem of the newer dark tunic.

Nephrite was the first to finally lounge on one of the couches, throwing himself onto the settee overflowing with pillows. "You seemed to like her well enough." The general was smiling as he fiddled with one of the pillows before tossing it at the youngest one.

Whatever tension was in the room seemed to be broken as the boys settled into light banter. While the newest addition might not have been with them as long, Jadeite seemed to be fitting in just fine.


End file.
